


In Sheep's Clothing

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur wasn't the type of college student to go out partying or grind on strangers until he was. I mean, would you turn down a piece of loaded Harvard hunk if he slid up to you in the club? Yeah, Arthur wasn't going to either.What could go wrong?





	In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> and old one-shot of mine I never actually posted. wrote it for a friend, but we're not in touch anymore so idk who to make this out for, lmao

Boston, Arthur was sure, was a very fun city for a single, twenty-something man. Especially one in the busiest club in town, where the most attractive single, twenty-something women (and men, for that matter) got piss drunk and looked to do things they’d regret in the morning.

Arthur knew that, and he was still having a miserable time. Though, to be fair, it was likely his fault for agreeing to go clubbing with Francis and not bringing a date because he  _ knew _ that Francis and his dimwitted friends would never go anywhere without arm candy. How they managed to snag them so frequently was far beyond him.

So he sat alone at the crowded bar, sneering at the grinding orgy Francis and rest of them were squirming in over the top of his drink. Even the alcohol here was shit, too much artificial fruit flavouring and neon colours and too little alcohol. He should just dip, he contemplated petulantly. 

But of course, that was all before he was accosted by that very handsome stranger he’d been watching approach him.

Handsome Stranger slid onto the bar stool next to him and fixed  _ him _ \- yes, Arthur could hardly believe it himself - with a very welcoming grin. “Hey, can I buy you a drink?” he asked with such confidence that it  _ oozed _ between the spaces of his words.

Arthur’s first reaction wasn’t “oh dearie me yes how about back at my place I’ve  _ all sorts  _ of drinks there”, but more along the lines of “am I really that obvious?”. Maybe it had more to do with the fact that he’d come with a bunch of fools that happened to be  _ very _ homosexual. Maybe Handsome Stranger was just that confident in himself. Either way, he hadn’t been wrong to approach Arthur.

“Sure.” Arthur dropped his elbow onto the counter and appraised Handsome Stranger as he flashed Arthur a smooth grin and turned to wave down the bartender. Already, he could sense how sharp the stranger was, from the way he carried his fit body to the crisp, expensive way he dressed. Arthur nibbled on his lower lip as he was passed another drink, thoroughly satisfied and admittedly a little giddy.

Handsome Stranger’s name was Alfred, as he introduced himself, and he was a public policy student at Harvard. Arthur’s eyes had shot up his forehead at that, but luckily his thick fringe hid it and Alfred pursued after the origin of his accent. He admitted that he, Arthur Kirkland, was from England but studying law at Brown University and spending the month off with his “friends” in Boston. 

Which was as much of a conversation they had before they both realised how closely they had leant into each other in the duration of talk, and Arthur, not reluctantly, gave into Alfred’s sultry proposition to dance. When they happened to passed Francis on their way to the middle of the swarm, his elbow was snagged and Francis hissed into his ear, “Very good,  _ cher _ \- he is  _ very _ slick” before he yanked himself away with a disgusted groan. Which became a little, stifled gasp when Alfred grabbed his hips and dragged his back into his chest.

Alfred asked him, “Is this okay?” as his hips rolled forward into Arthur’s bottom. As courteous as the gesture was, Arthur could hear how smug he was and lack of any intention to actually stop what he’d started. However, the arrogance was only bothering Arthur a little because it was far outweighed by the fluttering stomach and cock stirring sensuality that came from his steel-reinforced confidence. Bollocks, he should have been far more concerned with how well Alfred could play him.

“Yeah,” Arthur sighed, just loud enough to be heard over the music and then Alfred started  _ grinding _ into him. It was around that time that Arthur remembered that he didn’t have a blooming  _ clue _ what he was doing. 

He could feel Alfred doing something with his hips, right into his backside and all along his back, and he didn’t think it felt so much attractive as it did embarrassing. There was nothing titillating about the idea of chafing their bodies together in a poorly ventilated room where a hundred other sweaty couples were doing the same thing. But Arthur didn’t pull away because as much as the idea wasn’t appealing and rather downright mortifying, it was sort of exciting to feel how well built Alfred was under his thin dress shirt, and how large and warm his hands were over his hips.

But Arthur still wasn’t doing much of anything, which was only embarrassing himself even further, until Alfred bent down and put his lips right at his ear. “I’ll teach you.”

And then five minutes later Arthur had an arm curled back around Alfred’s neck and his hips kneading his groin and scoffing the him of five minutes prior, the one who’d thought this sort of dancing was disgusting and a great shame upon their generation. That Arthur didn’t have the deep bass of house music defibrillating his chest or Alfred’s fingers hooking into his belt loops and teasing his trousers lower. It was still sleazy and dirty and they looked like they were having sex with their clothes on, but it was a filthy lie to say it wasn’t erotic. 

In the muggy dark that hung over the dancefloor, no one could have seen Alfred’s hand slide up and under his shirt and then down with his fingertips underneath the waistband of his denims. Arthur didn’t even see it himself, but he damn well  _ felt _ it and Alfred’s mouth tucking into the crook of his neck and nibbling on his skin. Arthur moaned lingeringly, and immediately hoped that the music had been loud enough to cover that slip up. He was already acting like enough of a tart.

But judging from the way Alfred grasped his chin and jerked it to the side so he could slip their mouths together, he probably had. But kissing - that was definitely more in Arthur’s comfort zone. He was surprised it wasn’t more teeth and jaw and viciously hungry, but Alfred had showed nothing but cool collection and suaveness and even his  _ kissing _ reflected that. He was soft and slippery with his lips, but his tongue slid it so slyly that it wasn’t until Arthur was falling back into Alfred’s chest to realise how far he’d pushed Arthur back.  This was the first time he couldn’t even  _ breathe _ and his head was light and spinning, thinking straight wasn’t an option.

Alfred pulled away and mumbled something in his ear and then he let him tug Arthur off until they were somewhere with much fewer bodies and slightly dulled music. Arthur just wanted to follow Alfred away, but hands on his shoulders stopped him and  _ then _ he realised Alfred was trying to tell him something.

“I have to leave,” he told him over the music. The daze flushed off of Arthur and disappointment sunk him down from his high immediately.

“Oh."

Arthur watched wordlessly as Alfred flashed him a sly smile and dropped a kiss on the back of his hand before leaving. He said something over his shoulder as he did so, but Arthur couldn’t read his lips and felt too ridiculous to chase after him. He didn’t even have material to overanalyze because he didn’t know if Alfred had said “good night”, or “I’ll see you next time”, or even “yeah  _ right _ loser”.

_ Fuck _ , the thought to himself as he swept away back to the bar. He hadn’t planned to spent more than an evening or two at the club during his stay in Boston, but now he knew he’d come back every night to sit inconspicuously at the bar and hope Alfred would approach him again. He was so predictable, he bemoaned with a sinking chest.

* * *

“Jesus boy, we didn’t think you’d have the balls to do it.”

Alfred caught up with his friends as they were heading out the door, leaving the smoky sins behind them as they stepped out into the crisp January air. Both of his companions dug through their wallets with contained chuckles and each slapped a new Benjamin into his hand.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen,” Alfred replied wryly and pocketed two hundred dollars into his sleek leather wallet. 

“And here we thought that decision science class was a load of bullshit.” They both raised immaculate eyebrows at him in pure amusement.

They reached the parking lot in the back of the club and was the first to reach his car. “It was. I’m just good at reading people.” Alfred smirked, just a little at the corner of his mouth, and the other two mirrored him with similar competitive edges in their eyes.

They said their brief goodbyes and each headed into their separate modes of transportation, despite the fact that they were all heading in the same direction. Alfred’s two classmates sped off from the parking lot long before he had, and Alfred watched them go with indifferent eyes. Once they were gone, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and tapped on his Facebook app. After a minute of precise searching, his finger hovered over the “Add as friend” button on a one Arthur Kirkland’s page. Arthur's profile pic smiled up at him shyly.

He snapped himself away with an indignant, self-deprecating guffaw of laughter. “What am I thinking?” he asked himself under his breath and tossed his phone onto the seat next to him. He sped away in the same way his companions had, well aware he’d probably left the poor bastard he’d met at the club to wither away with hope.

Unbeknownst to him, the words "Friend request sent" shone on the screen before eventually shutting off.

**Author's Note:**

> awww, poor arthur )): i'm so mean to him (:
> 
> hope you enjoyed folks!


End file.
